The three
by Kitarah
Summary: this is a story about a family plagued by three ghosts that do not wish to crossover and one girl with special powers that are beyond what Melinda knows... hope you enjoy this!
1. Chapter 1

The trees rushed past as our car drove on. We had to move from a city to a small town in the middle of know where because of my father. He was transferred to a town that was much like the last eighteen towns. My little sister was playing with her Barbie's while my brothers were talking about Pokémon on their game system. They were all doing something and yet me being the oldest I had nothing to do. I was listening to some music and watching as each tree rushed past my window. The town was supposedly a town and not some hillbilly hell where people dated their cousins. This was a town that had like twenty thousand people or something like that. But the name was a little funny. Grandview was where we were moving. I saw the town up ahead and I turned my music up louder as my sister started to cry because my brothers were picking on her. After left turns and right turns we arrived at our house and I got out of the car and pulled out my head phones. I then pulled out my phone and I saw there was full service. At least I would be able to text my friends now.

"Jim wait" said a woman.

"Mel I have to go, we can discuss it later"

"But Jim-"

"I'll be back I promise"

I looked at our new neighbour's across the street and I saw a woman with long brown hair wearing a white summer dress. She looked at me and smiled and I just turned away and walked into the new house. I was going to pick my room before my bratty brothers and sister pick. I walked upstairs and I saw the master bedroom and two bedrooms. I then walked up another set of stairs and saw the third floor was open concept. I smiled and knew this was mine.

"Hi there my name is Melinda Gordon I guess I'm your new neighbour across the street"

"Hi my name is Sarah Summers and this is my husband Scott Summers, our oldest daughter is Brooke, our twin boys over there are Aiden and Jesse, and our baby girl is Kaida."

I looked out the window and saw that woman talking with my mother and father. After a couple of minutes she walked away and I went back downstairs. I put my music back on and my headphone in my ears and started moving my stuff into my room. When I walked back downstairs I soon felt a very sharp pain in my arm and I could feel it getting wet. I looked down and saw three scratch marks on my arm. Blood was oozing from the new wound and I screamed for my mother. She saw the wounds and she looked at my father.

"They followed us" she said.

"Shit" said my father.

He pulled out his handkerchief and wrapped it around my wounds. I looked at my father and I saw them. They were in the living room and I went in front of my parents.

"Do not harm them I am the one you want"

The three of them smiled and then disappeared. I looked out the door and I saw Melinda looking at me through the door and I saw the three behind her then they disappeared.

Why did it have to happen here? Why now?


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the characters for ghost whisperer or claim to I am just using them for a story idea I have. Comment or Review if I am doing well! Enjoy!

It was several weeks since we moved to Grandview and I thought about Melinda. I knew she was special because I would always see her talking with ghosts. But she could not see the three. I would always keep to myself and I would always listen to music. My mother enrolled me into the local high school and I would always be alone. It was on a Saturday and I was in the town square reading a book. My father was the new police chief and he would always drive around the square making sure I was safe. My mother was the new resident doctor and she was always on call. My brothers got into sports and my little sister was into dance lessons.

I was attacked by the three last night and I still had the wound bandaged. But I also had guardians. My guardians protected me as much as they could and guardians were shinnies that were grown up. Shinnies were children who crossed over and the three were shadows that tried to claim the earth bound spirits that were confused. My guardians were always there for me and they made sure I was safe. I was done reading my book and I saw an antique shop that I wanted to go and see. My guardians followed and I was listening to my music. I pulled out my headphones as I was crossing the street and I looked both ways. I saw a boy from my high school and he was walking on the other side. I started to cross the road when a car out of nowhere came whipping around the corner and was about to hit me. My guardians saw the three and they went after them. That was when the boy from my school ran towards me and pushed me out of the way. He held onto me and we both fell to the ground. I hit my head on the cement and everything went black.

Melinda saw everything and she ran towards her neighbour's daughter and her best friend's child.

"Ned, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah but I think we need to call an ambulance"

Melinda got on the phone with her husband Jim who was a paramedic and next thing you heard was sirens going off. But there was another set of sirens that also went off and Melinda saw the police chief arrive first.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Brooke was crossing the street when a car almost hit her" said Ned.

"Sir my husband will be here any minute" said Melinda.

"She needs her mother, I will take her" said Scott.

He put her in his car and drove to the hospital just as Jim arrived. Melinda looked at Jim and then to Ned.

When Melinda arrived at home she saw my father helping me out of the car and my mother helping me also. She saw a blood soaked bandage covering my head and she ran across the street.

"Brooke, are you alright?" she asked.

I looked at Melinda and then to my mother and my mother gave Melinda a smile and told her I was alright. I saw my guardians were around Melinda and she took a big breath like she felt something but could not understand what. I knew then that Melinda was a basic and not like the rest of us. Basics were people who helped crossover earth bound spirits and all they could see were earth bounds while advances were people who could fight the shadows and could see shinnies, guardians, shadows and earth bounds. Advances also could control the power of earth bounds if they mean to harm someone then advances could stop earth bounds from even tapping into the power that they use. I looked at Melinda and gave her a smile and then I walked into the house and went to my room.

The next day Melinda did not go to work and I saw an earth bound was talking with Melinda. I walked downstairs to grab the mail and I then saw Melinda get thrown into her house. I ran across the street and my guardians followed me.

"Protect her from getting hurt"

They nodded and when I entered Melinda was struggling to breath. As soon as I saw the earth bound he looked at me and I held up my hand. He was trying to use his power on me but I was not letting him.

"You must stop now. The light is not that bad, my guardians can take you there and you will see your son"

"How do you know my son is in the light?"

"Because I can see him right now look for yourself"

The earth bound looked and saw his little baby boy standing there. I smiled at him and I asked two guardians to take him into the light. He first apologized to Melinda and I saw red marks on her neck. When the earth bound was gone I bent down towards Melinda and she just looked at me.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"How did you see him, how-"

"I will explain later, let's get you a glass of water"

She nodded and I poured her a glass and we sat down in her kitchen. I watched as she was drinking her water and then her husband entered.

"Mel I'm home"

"I'm- I'm in here" she said with a cough.

I saw her husband enter and he saw me sitting on one of the stools and he looked at Melinda. That was when he saw the red marks on her neck.

"What happened was it- one of them?" he asked.

"It was a spirit, it is alright she knows" said Melinda.

I gave him a smile and I got up to leave when Melinda stopped me. I looked at her and she just looked at me.

"Wait how do you know how to stop them?"

I was about to explain when I heard the door handle rattle. I looked at Melinda and then to my guardians. Was it one of the three trying to get in?


End file.
